Exchange of Insanity
by Persiana13
Summary: Two East and West Coast Avengers exchange teams for a week.  Insanity Ensues!  Set in L1701E's Misfit-verse.
1. Chapter 1

**Exchange of Insanity **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Hasbro. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. Kid Razor and Sonic Blue belong to L1701E. _

Chapter 1: The Exchange is Made 

**At the East Coast Avengers Mansion… **

Tony Stark, the billionaire industrialist and armored hero Iron Man, was sitting at a table in the dining room. Seated were the other Avengers. The adults Steve Rogers, the legendary hero Captain America, Hank Pym, the insect Avenger Yellow Jacket, and Jan Pym, the fashion designer and heroine Wasp, were seated at one end of the table. The teen Avengers were seated at the other.

Tony began,

"After conferring with War Machine and the other adults on the West Coast, we had a new idea that came up that would help make us a better team."

Jen Walters, the green-skinned powerhouse She-Hulk, groaned,

"Is it another baseball game? The last time it wasn't very fun." (1)

Thor, the teen god of thunder, smirked,

"Not true, fair Jennifer. I doth remember striking at the enemy hard. Twas a glorious battle!"

Clint Burton, the archer Hawkeye, winced,

"Oh, God. I hope I never have to see Natasha again. She's nuts!"  
>Robert Perkins, Kid Razor, grinned,<p>

"The Kid of Rock'll be glad to take her off your hands."  
>Spencer Burton, the speedster Sonic Blue, asked,<p>

"So, what is it that you discussed?"  
>Captain America continued,<p>

"Well, we thought of exchanging two members of our team with two members of their teem for a week."

Jubilation Lee, the mutant Jubilee, scratched her head,

"You mean, two of us are going to have to live there for a week?"

Jan nodded,

"Yes, and two of the West Coast Avengers would be coming here for a week."

Greer Nelson, the feline Avenger Tigra, grinned,

"Wow, that's cool! But, who's going to go?"

Hank smirked,

"Well, we've decided one of them should be you, Greer."

The striped teen blinked,

"Me? Really?"

Tony nodded,

"Yep, you and Farrah have a strong connection together because of your powers, and that you both see each other as sisters."

Greer giggled,

"She's funny."

Sonic asked,

"So, who's the second person going?"  
>Steve said,<p>

"Hawkeye."

At this, Hawkeye immediately grabbed the table,

"No! I'm not going! Natasha'll chase me to no end! No!"

He gripped the table as hard as he could, not wanting to let go. Jen grinned,

"Geez, Hawkeye. I never knew you to be so frightened of a girl before."

Clint shook his head frantically,

"The chick is nuts! It's got something to do with that red hair!"

He got on his knees and begged,

"Please, don't send me out there! I'll spit polish the Quinjet every day! I'll even provide my own spit!"

Steve shook his head,

"No. The decision is final. Besides, from what I hear about Natasha, she's a very capable leader."

Hawkeye said,

"This is a way of getting rid of me for a week, isn't it?"

She-Hulk laughed,

"Don't think of it as getting rid of you. Think of it as spending a week with your girlfriend."

The others began cracking up. Hawkeye groaned,

"Could you at least tell me who is coming here?"

**Meanwhile, at the West Coast Avengers Mansion… **

Jim Rhodes, the armored hero War Machine, said,

"We've decided on sending Black Panther and Miss Marvel to the East Coast Manor for a week."

At this, Farrah Willows, the feline heroine Persiana, jumped up and cheered,

"THANK YOU, GOD!"

Everyone looked at the white-furred heroine. Leon Maxwell, the red-eyed powerhouse Crisis, shook his head,

"Farrah, Carol's still here."

Carol Danvers, the blonde powerhouse Miss Marvel, shook her head,

"Why me? It's Yankees' country! Send the furball away for a week! I could use the peace and quiet."

Monica Rambeau, the heroine Pulsar, shook her head,

"Tigra's coming here. And so is Hawkeye."

Natasha Romanoff, the teen super spy Black Widow, squealed,

"He is?"

Crystal, the Inhuman princess, clapped excitedly,

"That's great! If I can get Quicksilver, we can go on a double date!"

The two teen girls began squealing excitedly. T'challa, the prince of Wakanda Black Panther, shook his head,

"I shudder to think of a date like that would be like. On the other hand, it would be a rather interesting visit if I go to New York."

Simon Williams, the powerhouse Wonder Man, nodded,

"Yeah."

Sam Wilson, the hero Falcon, groaned,

"Too bad I didn't get picked. I would've gone back to the old neighborhood."

Hercules, the teen god of strength, flexed his muscles,

"Thor must be so jealous of me!"

Vision, the android care-taker, shook his head,

"Is this a good idea?"

Monica groaned,

"Well, we'll soon find out, won't we?"

Next Chapter:  
>The exchange is made. Tigra and Hawkeye are in San Diego. Black Panther and Miss Marvel are in New York. Insanity ensues! Stay tuned, fellow readers!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Exchange of Insanity **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Hasbro. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. L1701E owns Kid Razor and Sonic Blue. _

Chapter 2: Day 1: Arriving 

Tigra inhaled the sea air as she stepped foot onto the West Coast Avengers Compound. She grinned,

"I love the air. It smells like fish."

Hawkeye looked around nervously,

"I don't see her yet. She's probably hiding somewhere in the bushes, waiting to ambush me."

As the archer looked around, clutching his suitcase full of clothes, he was nervous. Natasha was a super spy and she could strike from anywhere, in any way. He started sweating bullets as he shouted,

"I can't take it any more! If you're here, just take me right now!"

A voice said,

"Who are you yelling at?"

Hawkeye opened his eyes and saw Persiana and Crisis standing in front of him. Tigra instantly cheered,

"Farrah!"

The two cat-girls hugged each other, jumping up and down for joy. Leon chuckled,

"All right, you two. Let's get our guests situated."

Clint blinked,

"Wait, where's that crazy red-head?"

The powerhouse precognitive hero answered,

"Oh, Nat? She went on an errand. I can call her back if you want."

At this, Hawkeye desperately said,

"No! Don't!"  
>Too late, as Crisis called in,<p>

"Hey, Black Widow. Hawkeye and Tigra are here."

Suddenly, if one were to look in the sky, they would see numerous birds flying off in the distance. A low rumble was heard and Farrah looked out in the distance,

"There's a smoke trail coming in."

The gates to the compound were smashed in and Black Widow instantly cheered,

"Sweetie!"  
>Hawkeye yelled,<p>

"AAAHHH!"  
>He began running for his life, the Russian teen spy close on him. Greer giggled,<p>

"I think I'm going to like it here."

Farrah laughed,

"You have no idea. C'mon, we'll get you to your room, and then have some fun!"  
>As the two cat-girls walked inside, Leon asked,<p>

"What about Hawkeye and Nat?"

Farrah, not even turning around, said,

"I'm sure you'll think of something, sweetie."

The red-eyed teen shook his head, groaning,

"Pulsar is going to be mad."

**Meanwhile… **

Miss Marvel and Black Panther had arrived at the East Coast Avengers Mansion. The blonde powerhouse took out a photo of Leon,

"I miss him already."

T'challa shook his head,

"It is all right, Carol. It is only for a week."

Captain America and several others were there to greet the two new arrivals. Immediately, Kid Razor began flirting with Carol,

"Well, hello, gorgeous."

The blonde teen rolled her eyes,

"Sorry, Razor. Not interested. I have eyes only for Leon."

The musician hero smirked,

"You say that now, but you haven't had a good time with the Kid of Rock."

Miss Marvel shook her head,  
>"Razor, please."<br>T'challa shook hands with everyone,

"I am honored to be a part of this team."

She-Hulk grinned,

"No prob, Your Highness."

Black Panther shook his head,

"You do not have to be so formal."  
>Just then, there was a door bell ringing. Thor asked,<p>

"Are we expecting more guests?"

Iron Man opened the door and a teen girl with black hair, green eyes, and a green, skin-tight dress was hovering in the doorway. T'challa nodded,

"Hello, Sersi. What are you doing here?"  
>Sersi just seemed to stare straight through everyone as her gaze locked solely onto Captain America. She squealed,<p>

"MINE!"  
>She made a bee-line for Captain America, and the super soldier began running for his life, screaming,<p>

"AAAHHH! HELP ME!"  
>Carol blinked,<p>

"I thought Sersi was dating Hercules."  
>Black Panther just shrugged.<p>

Next Chapter:

Day 2 of the insanity! What will happen? Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	3. Chapter 3

**Exchange of Insanity **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Hasbro. I own Leon/Crisis and Farrah/Persiana. L1701E owns Kid Razor and Sonic Blue. _

Chapter 3: Day 2: Becoming New Friends 

It was the first morning at the West Coat Avengers Mansion with the new house guests. Tigra and Persiana were both perched on the counter, giggling. The two were talking about Greer's Inuyasha marathon last night, one thing she brought over. The tiger girl grinned,

"Oh, yeah. Inuyasha is just so cute!"

Farrah nodded,

"Yep, he is. Of course, it would be fun just to see him and my boyfriend going at it."

She began drooling at the prospect of her boyfriend and the dog demon swordsman fighting it out. The white-haired lion girl said,

"It'd be pretty even, I think."

Tigra shrugged,

"Maybe."

She then smiled,

"You have a nice boyfriend, sis."

Persiana nodded,

"Yep."

She then snarled,

"If only Barbie and Satana would stop interfering, then I'd have him all to myself."

Tigra asked,

"Isn't that the crazy girl that kidnapped him?" (1)

Leon walked in,

"Yeah, and her brother is a nut."

Greer blinked,

"Wait, Satana has a brother?"

The red-eyed teen nodded,

"Yeah. He calls himself the Son of Satan."

He rubbed his head, re-imagining the attack,

"Those hellfire bolts he hit me with still hurt."

Farrah sulked,

"And, it doesn't help with my fear of fire."

Greer nodded, saddened,

"I know that feeling. Fire scares me too. It must be a feline instinct."

Just then, Natasha came strolling in, unusually perky,

"Good morning, everyone."

Of course, she had Clint with her, and he was in handcuffs and tied up. He was muffling something for someone to let him out. Of course, the Black Widow cooed at him,

"How are you doing today, my little hawk?"

Leon blinked,

"Uh, Nat? Has Clint had anything to eat or drink since he got here?"

The red-headed Russian girl coyly remarked,

"Maybe."

Farrah grinned,

"All right! Score one for Nat!"

Natasha then sipped some coffee and grinned,

"Well, back to work we go!"  
>With that, she began dragging Hawkeye with her out of the kitchen. Farrah and Greer both began laughing, while Leon got a little worried,<p>

"I'm going for a walk before something else happens."

He got up and left.

A few seconds later, Hawkeye, free from his restraints, began running around the house, screaming,

"HELP! SOMEONE, PROTECT ME!"  
><strong>At the East Coast Avengers…<strong>

She-Hulk and Miss Marvel were talking about their respective teammates. Carol shook her head,

"I just don't get it. What does Leon see in that furry bitch Farrah that he doesn't see in me?"

Jen shrugged,

"I don't know. Maybe they are just meant to be together. I mean, they do look good."

Carol grunted,

"It's pity. That's all it is. Once Farrah stops playing the pity card, Leon'll see her for what she really is; a whiny, immature tramp that has only one function; to be a fur coat."

She then smirked,

"Of course, Jen; you and Hawkeye could be dating."

The green-skinned strong woman laughed,

"Me and Clint? No way. Not in a million years!"  
>Suddenly, there was a loud crash as Captain America screamed,<p>

"SERSI, THIS IS NO WAY FOR A WOMAN TO ACT!"  
>Sersi was right behind him, cackling maniacally,<p>

"MINE! MINE!"  
>Black Panther and Thor were chasing after Sersi in an attempt to stop her from doing anything to the legendary super soldier. Jen asked,<p>

"So, do you think we should help them?"

An explosion occurred and Thor stumbled into the kitchen, singed. He coughed black smoke and then collapsed face first on the floor, unconscious. Carol shook her head,

"No, they've got it under control."

Jen nodded, then asked,

"So, I've got to know; what's the deal with Crystal and Quicksilver?"

Next Chapter:

Day three of the Insanity! Stay tuned, fellow readers!

(1) This happened in Devil's New Disguise.


	4. Chapter 4

**Exchange of Insanity **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

Chapter 4: Day 3: Just a Random Day 

**At the West Coast Mansion… **

"AAAHHHH!"  
>Falcon and Redwing were running for their lives throughout the house. Hercules came in with a mace,<p>

"What is the matter, friend Falcon?"

Right behind the avian hero and his partner were Persiana and Tigra. Both of them had hungry eyes as they both chased Falcon and Redwing. Sam screamed,

"THEY'RE TRYING TO EAT ME! HELP ME!"

Leon held his head and called out,

"Falcon, what did you do?"

The African-American teen said innocently,

"Who, me?"

The red-eyed teen shot him a skeptical look. Of course, that did little to alleviate the situation as Farrah pounced,

"Thanksgiving's come early for you two!"  
>Falcon slid by and Farrah ended up sliding across the floor and hitting a wall. Leon looked and saw his girlfriend's body contorted in a way that even a yoga expert would wince at. Just then, she seemingly uncoiled herself slowly, popping several joints along the way. She shook her head, and drooled,<p>

"MINE!"  
>And, the chase began again.<p>

Tigra had Redwing cornered and was about to pounce when Black Widow grabbed her from behind,

"No! Redwing is our friend."

The striped teen hissed,

"But he's so tasty!"  
>Redwing flapped his wings and flew behind Crisis. Leon folded his arms,<p>

"All right, how did this start?"

Greer asked,

"Will I get the bird if I tell the truth?"

A loud crash was heard and Monica screamed,

"Persiana, stop chasing Falcon around! You'll crash into something fragile!"

Another series of crashes was heard and the light powered heroine roared,

"THOSE WERE COMMEMERATIVE DISHES! I SPENT YEARS COLLECTING THOSE!"

Crystal walked in the room with a club in one hand and her boyfriend Quicksilver, who was tied up, in the other. She smiled,

"Did I miss anything?"

Wonder Man and Vision walked by, drunk off of something. The two were imitating a cowboy western and were shooting the house up with revolvers. Leon groaned,

"No, it's just another normal day here."

**Meanwhile, at the East Coast Avengers Mansion… **

Thor cheered,

"Hah! No mere mortal shall defeat me in arm wrestling!"

Jen rolled her eyes,

"How can you be so happy with yourself? You haven't beaten me."

The god of thunder shook his head,

"I had something in my eye! That is why you beat me!"

Carol, who was watching the exchange, smirked,

"I bet I can beat you."

Thor plopped his arm on the table,

"Then, accept my challenge."

Carol sat down on the opposite side of the table and the two began to arm wrestle. Carol and Thor were evenly matched until the blonde Air Force brat rolled her eyes with boredom and slammed Thor's hand on the table. Of course, this broke the table, and maybe even Thor's arm. The hammer-using warrior groaned,

"AAAHHH! Not again!"

The green-skinned teen began laughing,

"Hah! It proves you can't beat a woman!"

Just then, Sersi came running into the room,

"Where is he? Where's my Stevie?"

Thor flexed his muscles,

"Would you not rather be with a god than a mere mortal?"

At this, the Eternal teen kicked the blonde hero in-between the legs and stormed off. Thor keeled over and groaned,

"Oh, 'tis a foul move on her part."

Jen and Carol shrugged and walked off, hoping to have some fun in New York.

Next Chapter:

Day 4 of the Insanity Continues! Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	5. Chapter 5

**Exchange of Insanity **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

Chapter 5: Day 4: Teamwork 

**In San Diego…**

The Sinister Six, a group of Spider-man villains, had struck, threatening to take over the city. This version of the Six included the charging villain Rhino, the sonic-inducing Shocker, the flying villain Vulture, the shocking Electro, and the boomerang thrower Boomerang, and the stilt-walking villain Stilt-man. Of course, Stilt-man, thinking he was the smartest of the group, charged with his team.

Persiana and Tigra acrobatically dodged the attacks by the degenerate villain. The white-haired cat-girl laughed,

"Hey, didn't I kick your butt already?"  
>Stilt-man roared,<p>

"You only got lucky once, furball! I'll beat you this time!"  
>The tiger girl blinked,<p>

"Who are you? I don't know you."

Stilt-man stomped on the ground,

"I am Stilt-man! I'm the greatest villain ever! Beware my stilts!"

Farrah quipped,

"Why? Are you like auditioning for a parade or something?"  
>She slipped by in-between Stilt-man's legs and then looked at the other Sinister Six,<p>

"You made this guy your leader?"  
>Electro launched a lightning bolt,<p>

"Die!"

He was then suddenly ensnared by a rubber band arrow as Hawkeye came from behind,

"Hah! Nice one, sparky."

Shocker then launched his sonic attack through his gauntlets. The blast hit the purple-clad archer and sent him flying into a food stand. Black Widow, seeing this happen to her boyfriend, tackled Shocker in rage,

"You hurt my man!"

Hercules and Rhino were battling it out in a test of strength, while Crisis was using his super speed and hitting Boomerang in the knees and shoulders, incapacitating his ability to throw boomerangs. Falcon and Redwing were fighting the Vulture in a high flying aerial acrobatic fashion, only to have Redwing claw at the Vulture's face. The Vulture screamed and covered his face as Falcon swooped by and landed a punch to his jaw, flattening the villain.

Wonder Man had rescued some civilians and said,

"You did all right, Avengers."

He then noticed Natasha thrashing Shocker,

"Uh, Nat. You can stop now."

The red-head screamed,

"Not until this bastard pays for hurting my boyfriend!"  
>Shocker screamed,<p>

"Get her off! She's rabid!"

Crystal pointed,

"Look, Hawkeye's getting up!"

At this, the young spy slammed her boot into Shocker, knocking him out. She then rushed over to Clint,

"Baby, are you all right?"

Clint had a delirious look on his face when he asked,

"When's the circus starting, Mom?

**Meanwhile, in New York… **

Man-ape shouted,

"I am Man-ape, warrior of the Sacred White Gorilla! I shall not be beaten by you!"

The simian-like villain was one Black Panther's enemies and formerly of the Lethal Legion. Now, he had struck on his own and was attempting to rob artifacts from a museum. He had encountered the Black Panther and Miss Marvel, as well as She-Hulk and Thor, as they were touring New York City. Man-Ape leapt at them,

"You shall die by my hand!"

Thor raised his hammer and channeled some energy, attempting to summon the lightning. Black Panther said,

"Wait, Thor! You can't-!"

Too late as a beam launched from Thor's hammer. It missed the Man-ape and hit a display case. Miss Marvel winced,

"Oh, that is going to be expensive."

T'challa sighed angrily,

"I agree. We have to get him out of here before more artifacts are destroyed."

Jen cracked her knuckles,

"Leave that to me."

She speared Man ape out of the museum wall and onto the street. Carol smirked,

"Yeah, much better."

She picked up Man-Ape and threw him onto the street, face first. The simian-like super villain was beaten.

However, one person cheered,

"Yankees rule!"

Carol spun around,

"WHAT WAS THAT?"  
>She wanted to throttle whoever said that, but Thor and She-Hulk held her back. Jen said,<p>

"It's not worth it. Believe me!"

The blonde shouted,

"Yes it is! Everyone knows the Sox are better!"

T'challa held his head,

"And, so it begins again."

For the next several hours, Carol got into a shouting match with nearly half the people of New York on who was the better baseball team. Suffice to say, that it would not be resolved any time soon…

Next Chapter:

Another Day of Insanity! Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	6. Chapter 6

**Exchange of Insanity **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. Red Witch Owns the Misfits! _

Chapter 6: Day 5: Date Night 

**In San Diego… **

Farrah and Leon were sitting at a table at a pizza place not too far from the West Coast Mansion. The cat-girl was disguised as a white-haired teen girl and she was resting her head on his shoulder, sighing happily. Farrah asked,

"Couldn't you ask for anything more than a nice time with good pizza and the sexiest man alive?"  
>Leon blinked,<p>

"Well, maybe if Pietro and Clint weren't tied to their chairs and actually looked like they wanted to be here…"

Pietro and Clint were both sitting across from them, and Crystal and Natasha were each cooing them. Of course, to prevent them from escaping, both of them were tied down and had gags in their mouths as Natasha asked,

"You're having a good time with me, right?"

She giggled and ate a slice of pizza. Crystal smiled,

"Just imagine, Pietro, darling; we will be able to tell our children about this wonderful first date."

The mutant speedster screamed through his gag and glared venomously at Leon. Farrah asked,

"Should you have told Crys about the future you saw?"

Leon held his head,

"I don't know what I was thinking when I did. I mean, I know it's bad, but I haven't figured out yet why it is."

Farrah then looked again and saw the blonde princess holding her 'boyfriend' close to her. The white-haired teen shook her head,

"I don't know either. Hopefully, it doesn't signal the end of humanity."

The red-eyed teen shook his head. Natasha hugged Clint,

"I love you."

Farrah looked over to her boyfriend again,

"So, got any predictions for Red and her boyfriend over there?"

Crisis responded,

"Not one."

**Meanwhile… **

Hank and Janet Pym were out at a fancy out-door restaurant, to celebrate their wedding anniversary. The insect heroes toasted with champagne before ordering.

Several Avengers, including Thor, Miss Marvel, Black Panther, and She-Hulk were watching from behind a bush as they spied on the date. Carol folded her arms,

"I just wish Leon would take me out once."

Jen said,

"You know, Leon is a popular guy. I mean, he's got you, Persiana, and Satana all chasing after him."

Carol looked back,

"What about it?"

The green-skinned powerhouse smirked,

"Don't get me wrong; the guy's cute. But, he's not your type."

T'challa chuckled,

"Yes, from what I understand, you prefer someone with scales, is that not so?"

The green-haired teen folded her arms,

"If only he would stay still for a few minutes, I'd show Dragon a good time."

Thor narrowed his eyes,

"Look; the main dish is arriving."

A cart was wheeled out as the main course was hidden underneath a silver tray lid. The waiter removed the tray, revealing a large stuffed goose underneath.

T'challa nodded,

"I am impressed."

As the two girls nodded, Thor was aghast,

"A beast! I shall slay it!"

He raised his hammer and summoned the lightning. It came crashing down on the stuffed goose, causing the goose to explode. Patrons and waiters were struck with pieces of the goose as the teen god of thunder slain the 'beast' as he put it. Thor flexed his muscles and said,

"Doeth not thank me, friends! I have saved you all from a devouring beast!"

Then, Thor noticed the looks he was getting, and many of the patrons were upset. Miss Marvel and the others came out from behind the bush, grabbed Thor, and quickly left before anything more could be done.

Hank shook his head,

"I'm sorry, honey. I had no idea."

Janet looked at her dress,

"My new dress! It's ruined!"

She had a burning rage in her eyes as she said,

"Oh, they're dead! All of them are dead!"

The giant-hero winced,

"Oh, this is going to end badly, isn't it?"

Next Chapter:

Day 6 of the Insanity! Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	7. Chapter 7

**Exchange of Insanity **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Hasbro. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

Chapter 7: Day 6: Random Insanity 

**At the West Coast Avengers Mansion… **

"Get back here and die!"

Persiana screamed that out loud as she was chasing Falcon throughout the house with Crisis' sword. Leon was right behind them,

"Farrah, put my sword down!"

The white-haired cat-girl shouted,

"Not until I cleave that little bastard for what happened! I swear he's dead!"

Falcon shouted,

"It's not my fault! Redwing just acts like that sometimes!"

A near miss caused the avian teen to scream and put on an extra burst of speed. Farrah shouted,

"That perv bird of yours took my top off when I was sunbathing! You're lucky Leon gave me his shirt!"  
>Leon shook his head,<p>

"You took it off of me."

Farrah stopped and turned around, purring,

"And it was so worth the effort, you sexy beast you. You really need to stop fighting me so much."

Falcon appeared behind a corner,

"Uh, so does that mean I'm off the hook?"  
>The fearless feline spun around, smiling calmly,<p>

"No. I still am going to kill you, Sam."

Sam nodded,

"Ok, so I should just keep running right now, right?"

Farrah said,

"Yeah, you should."

And, the chase resumed. Tigra was walking around the corner and almost got run over by Falcon and the chasing mob. She shrugged,

"Well, he is a bird and I am a cat…"

She then gave chase as well…

**Meanwhile, at the East Coast Avengers Mansion… **

"AAAAHHHH!"

Captain America was being chased by Sersi…again. Thor flexed his muscles,

"What is wrong with her? Can she not see I am the better man?"

She-Hulk shook her head,

"I don't know about you, Thor, but Herc and Cap have better luck with the ladies than you do. Oh, by the way, how's Sif doing?"

The teen god of thunder nodded,

"Surprisingly well. I only wished she was here and-."

Just then, he felt a hard slap to the back of his head and, as he turned, he saw a raven-haired teen girl with a sword at her hip, and dressed in Asgardian battle armor. Thor swallowed,

"Oh, hi, Sif."

Sif folded her arms,

"What is this I hear that you are trying to impress Sersi?"

Her foot began tapping impatiently as Thor tried to think of something to say. Miss Marvel walked in at that moment,

"Hey, Thor. Who's the new girl?"

Sif turned around and sniffed,

"And what are you supposed to be?"

Carol said,

"I'm Miss Marvel."

The Asgardian swordswoman huffed,

"Another blonde. You are as shameless as Amora."

Carol blinked,

"What? You mean the Enchantress?"

Sif nodded,

"If that is what you call her. I will say you certainly take after her."

The blonde Air Force brat got near Sif,

"I'll have you know I'm as strong as Thor!"

The teen shook her head,

"And you are out to steal my boyfriend."

Carol laughed,

"Oh, please. You can have Thor. I have eyes for one man, and when Persiana and Satana see he belongs with me, he'll see I'm the classiest of all those girls."

Sif rolled her eyes,

"I am sure that is the case. But, know this; Thor belongs to me, and I will not have some pitiful mortal interfere."

She pushed Carol, and soon, it escalated into a cat-fight. Thor began staring as the two strong women fought. She-Hulk walked over to her teammate and leveled him in one punch. She then walked away as the two other girls kept going in their cat-fight…

Next Chapter:

The exchange ends, and both teams reflect on what they learned. Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	8. Chapter 8

**Exchange of Insanity **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

Chapter 8: Day 7: Returning Home 

**At the East Coast Avengers Mansion… **

As soon as the jet landed and the Avengers began to disembark, Hawkeye came running out first and kissed the ground,

"It feels so good to be back in New York! You would never believe the week I've had!"  
>Tigra shrugged,<p>

"I had a fun week. Farrah and I got along perfectly!"  
>Thor chuckled,<p>

"You must tell us all about it."

Jen nodded,

"Yeah. Tell me; is Crisis as cute as Farrah says he is?"  
>Greer grinned,<p>

"Cuter!"  
>She squealed in delight,<p>

"Oh, Farrah is SO lucky to have him as a boyfriend! I mean, he's just so sweet."  
>Clint shook his head,<p>

"At least he's sane. Natasha is nuts!"

Iron Man said,

"So, how was it all?"

Clint screamed,

"Never make me do that again! Please! It was horrible!"  
>He went to pick up his duffel bag when a well-manicured female hand shot out of it. The bag unzipped and Natasha popped out the bag. She squealed,<p>

"Sweetie!"  
>The purple clad archer bolted,<p>

"Not again! Help me!"

The red-headed super spy was hot on his heels, cackling maniacally. As the other Avengers looked on at the chase, Jen said,

"Do you think we can keep Black Widow here?"

A collective groan came from all the Avengers.

**Meanwhile, at the West Coast Avengers Mansion… **

Miss Marvel and Black Panther disembarked out of their Quinjet. The blonde Bostonian grunted,

"Never again. I am never setting foot into New York again!"

T'challa shook his head,

"You should have never gotten into that argument about baseball, or any other sports teams."

Carol snapped,

"I can't help it! Boston has infinitely better sports teams than New York any day of the week!"

War Machine and Crisis greeted the two teammates. Leon smirked,

"Nice to have you back, Carol, T'challa."

Miss Marvel grinned,

"Nice to see you too, cutie. I missed you so much."

She then asked,

"Did you break up with the furball yet?"  
>The red-eyed teen shook his head,<p>

"No, and I don't intend to anytime soon."

Carol sighed,

"Oh well. I can always hope, can't I?"

She began walking to the mansion, hoping to talk with the others. T'challa asked,

"Were things quiet here when we were away?"

Rhody shrugged,

"It was like you two never left."

Just then, there was a scream from inside the house as Carol roared,

"FURBALL! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, THROWING A PIE IN MY FACE?"

Farrah cackled,

"Welcome back, Barbie!"

Crashes were heard and the age old fight had begun anew. The prince of Wakanda sighed,

"And, once again, things are back to normal, or whatever passes for it."

End of Exchange of Insanity!


End file.
